


Let's Go Eat Out!

by Ausphin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Oral Under Dress, Oral Under Table, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, veronica deserves all the dresses she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: Veronica would like to eat out. Her girlfriend Six would like to /eat out/. They do.





	Let's Go Eat Out!

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kinkmeme prompt https://newfalloutkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1168.html?thread=274576 , see below
> 
> 'Veronica wants to eat a nice dinner at the Ultra-Luxe. The Courier would like to eat Veronica's pussy at the Ultra-Luxe.
> 
> So yeah. Veronica's seated at the table eating dinner, while the Courier is seated under the table going down on Veronica.
> 
> Make it as funny or as sexy as you like.'
> 
> Warning that this does include public (oral) sex, no one notices but an unaware third person does talk to one of the characters while in the act so if that makes you uncomfortable, that's totally okay and understandable!

  
Veronica was hard at work tinkering with a toaster when the Courier stepped into her workshop, so much so that she didn't even hear her at first. Leaning over and dropping a piece of paper in front of Veronica, the courier back-stepped expectantly and dodged the surprised swing from Veronica. "Oh geez, Six! Sorry, I could've clobbered you."

"Without your power glove on?" the courier replied, smirking slightly. "Probably true. Sorry Vee, just wanted to share something with you."

Blinking, the scribe looked back at the paper blankly a moment before recognizing the logo emblazoned across it. "A dinner at the Ultra-Luxe? Oh my god, lucky you!"

Six flashed an identical one from a pocket. "Lucky us. How do you feel about a dinner date?" The squeal that followed was high enough to shatter glass. The courier jokingly covered her ears, briefly thinking of the so-called dolphins Arcade has mentioned before. "I'll take that as a yes."

Veronica tackled her into a hug in reply, the pair laughing as they fell back against one of the tables, knocking over a few of the partially-repaired appliances. "Okay okay, but we have to get ready," Six sighed as she disengaged. "Guess we better get changed?"

"Changed?" Veronica froze. "Oh no, you're right, what should I wear? What do I-"

"Catch!" Six tossed a bundle at her and as Veronica caught it, it came unfolded and revealed a long red dress - not in perfect condition, slightly faded and missing the occasional sequin. Six was out of the door before Veronica had the chance to squeal again, this time much louder as she cackled against the door.  
-  
"Okay, how's this? Ugh sorry I need to go to the sink, I think I still have oil on me."

As Veronica stepped out, it was the courier's turn to embrace her. "You look stunning as always." With their foreheads pressed together, Six blinked then pulled her back and sure enough there was a spot of oil that they now shared. "Okay fine, I'll grab a rag. But then, we paint the town red!"

\---

After making their way through the casino (to a few wolf-whistles) and into the Gourmand, they took a seat at one of the available booths near the back. The restaurant wasn't very busy so a waitress was at their table within a minute. The White Glove looked at them expectantly. Veronica was still scanning the menu so Six volunteered first. "I'll have the wasteland omelette and a sarsparilla."

Veronica shot her a chiding look at her palate, glanced for one last look, then gave a determined look. "I'll have the brahmin ribeye steak, medium well. And a dirty wastelander, hold the dirt." The waitress gave an enigmatic slight smile, silently stepping away.

"That's pretty adventurous of you, Vee. I didn't even know their ribs had eyes." Six smirked.

This time, she wasn't quick enough to dodge as Veronica kicked at her leg playfully, feigning injured as Vee snorted. "Only the really radiated ones. Cream of the crop."

"Whatever cream brahmin give, I don't want, to be honest. Also I got the omelet because at least I know my main protein's not gonna be made of people." She did manage to avoid this swat.

While they waited for the food to come out, after a few moments Six noticed Veronica idly twisting back and forth in her seat to watch the end of the dress move with her, evidently entranced. After one or three more pivots, she looked up and realized Six had been staring, reddening. "Oh! I'm sorry, this dress is just.. so nice... I love it, Six. I love you. I don't think anything could make this night better."

The courier beamed back at here. "I'm so glad, you deserve it, honey. But you know that's a challenge, right?"

Glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention, Six suddenly slid off the bench and under the table. Veronica stiffened a moment in surprise then relaxed, thankful that they'd chosen a dimmer corner and the tablecloth is reasonably long. For a few seconds there was nothing, then the gentle sensation of fingers tracing up her ankle lazily. After a moment, Veronica felt the dress's fabric lift slightly as Six leaned in, planting a kiss just below her knee cap. The courier then trailed upward at an antagonistically slow speed. Right as she reached the edge of her thigh, a voice interrupted their focus.

"Where's your friend?" The waitress from earlier had returned, holding their drinks. Six let out a squeak of surprise that Veronica hoped wasn't noticed. More so, Veronica hoped it wasn't noticed how she jolted when Six's panicked action was to dive more under her dress.

Veronica blinked, vaguely realizing this is the first time the waitress had spoken to them. "Oh, I think she... had an errand to go run, wasn't sure how long it would take so I guess still bring out the food and we can bag it up if she doesn't get b-ACK." The last word came out half a pitch higher as Six decided to resume by nipping at her inner thighs.

The White Glove quirked an eyebrow but didn't question it. "Okay, will do." She paused then jotted something down on a pad of paper before winking at her through the mask. "By the way, if she can't appreciate a cutie like you, get with someone who can." Tearing off the page, she'd left her address and door-code.

Staring at it dumbfound, the courier tapped on her knee and peeked out from the folds of her dress. "I don't know if I can compete with that, maybe you should pick her instead."

"Shut up and use your mouth for something better." Veronica grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her back under the dress.

Six complied, putting her hands at either sides of Veronica's hips and scootching closer to tease at the inner thighs again. Not for the first time, she noted how muscular they were. Now near, the air felt heavy with the aroma of arousal. She loved it. Even closer, she licked a straight line across Veronica's underwear, satisfied hearing the sound of a glass moving as she took a drink to stifle her moan. Hooking her fingers around the waistband, she tugged and Veronica lifted her hips to let her extract the cloth barrier.

Now with nothing in between, the courier had at it. She gave a slow swipe of the tongue at first across the vertical line then nestled in to maximize her 'reach'. Tried and true, she flicked her tongue at a more moderate pace in the vague facsimile of letters she tried to murmur. "V. E. R." She felt pressure as Veronica pushed at the back of her head from the front of the dress in what was probably not a very subtle gesture. "O. Oh ho ho~"

Feeling the grip try to tighten against her scalp even through the fabric, Six moved a hand closer, using her pointer and index fingers to catch some of the spare moisture before dipping them in her mouth as well. Satisfied, she gently slipped the index finger in, massaging the walls before adding the middle finger as well.

As she set the pace pumping them carefully but steadily, Veronica matched her by bucking on the exits. Under the combined assault, it only took a few minutes before Veronica felt herself peaking. Those muscular thighs clamped with legs folded behind Six's shoulders and the courier slowed, helping her ride it before those legs loosened to let her free.

Six took the hint and disengaged, planting a slightly noisy kiss on her thighs since her face was still fairly slick. Sliding back up into her chair without even checking for watchers, she focused on her girlfriend. The scribe was still a bit breath-taken, definitely a few shades flusher then before too. She'd also drained her drink pretty fast.

Noticing that they now had plates of food, Veronica followed her gaze as well and gave a shaky laugh. "Damn, I have... no clue what I said to her when she delivered these."

Six started cackling, finishing wiping her face as well. As she grabbed her fork and cut off a bite of her omelette, Veronica noticed a new bracelet on her wrist that looked awfully matching to how her underwear had looked. Six grinned in response. "Vee, don't you love eating out?"

**Author's Note:**

> Do I even have any end notes? Oh, I was going to have the waitress give her number but then remembered they don't have cell phones in the distant post-apocalypse world. Get on that, House


End file.
